


Thirsty

by DirtyKnots



Series: Dirty Knots Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Watersports, piss drinking, piss felching, piss fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anon Prompt:More of piss fucking





	Thirsty

“I don’t give a fuck Derek, we’re in the middle of the damn woods.”

“You can wait until we’re back, it’s not that far.”

“I can’t make it another five feet dude, I’m serious.” Stiles huffs angrily and stops moving, fingers frantically ripping at his button and zipper. He’s had to piss for the last hour, and he gets it - they’re in someone else’s territory, it’s not a good idea, blah fucking blah. He can’t hold it anymore. Maybe if they hadn’t gotten separated from the rest of the pack, gotten lost trying to find the car, he could’ve waited until they got back to the shitty motel they’d all been stuck at. But enough was enough, seriously. It hurt to move at this point. He sighs in relief when his pants are finally undone, a little pressure off his bladder. He can feel the tingling that means he’s about to lose it, fumbles his cock out, eyes closing as he blocks out the sounds of Derek bitching at him.

Needless to say, Stiles is startled as fuck when he feels a warm wetness engulf his cock just as the first spurts of piss leave it. His eyes snap open, head tipping down to see Derek on his knees in the dirt, mouth wrapped wide around his cock. He can see Derek’s throat working frantically, swallowing down the stream, part of his brain trying to send the signal to pinch it off, but the rest of it overwhelmed by the sight of the alpha guzzling down his piss. He can feel his cock twitch in Derek’s mouth, trying to get hard despite the steady flow of urine through it. His fingers itch to grab onto Derek’s hair, pull him further up his cock, but he refrains, he likes having all of his bits attached to his body. It feels like it goes on forever, cock pulsing out the hot liquid in time with his heartbeat, Derek’s throat bobbing with each swallow as his mouth fills. Eventually the flow becomes a trickle, and then nothing. Stiles startles again when he feels soft suction against the head of his cock, Derek’s tongue sweeping around to collect any stray droplets before letting it fall out of his mouth. 

“Let’s go.” Derek’s back on his feet before Stiles can even move to tuck himself away, back to Stiles.

“Dude, what the hell was that?”

“I told you that you can’t leave a mark here. And don’t call me dude.” Derek moves to stomp away in the direction they’d been heading but Stiles reaches out and grabs his arm, able to turn him only because he caught him off-guard.

“Seriously Derek, what the fuck?” Derek’s refusing to meet his eyes and Stiles has a minute to feel pretty shitty about everything until his gaze drops. He can see the hard outline of Derek’s cock through his ridiculously tight jeans - a thing he’s always appreciated but never quite so much as now. He can feel the rapid beat of his own heart as it picks up speed, cock slowly starting to plump up in the open air because he  _still_  hadn’t tucked himself away. “Really?” There’s no mocking tone to it, he can hear the wonder himself.

“I don’t -”

“Dude, I can see the evidence right there.”

“Call me dude one more time - ” 

“And you’ll what? C’mon Derek, what happens if I call you dude again?” There’s a challenge in it, he knows, and he isn’t surprised when Derek’s hand clamps on his shoulder, pushing him to his knees. He goes happily, lips twisting up in a smirk as his hands reach for Derek’s jeans, tugging them open. “Ha - I knew it.” He drags Derek’s cock out of his pants, happy to find no underwear to fight with. It gets harder under his fingers, free from it’s too-tight prison. It’s thick and veiny, uncut, average length. Stiles takes a minute just to touch, enjoying the heft, before he knee-walks a little closer and opens his mouth. He swallows Derek down in one shot, enjoying the buck of Derek’s hips against his face, the sharp thrust against his throat until he relaxes it. His mouth is watering, and he goes with it, doesn’t swallow, lets his spit run thick up and down the length as he bobs his head. Stiles moans when Derek wraps a hand in his hair and starts fucking his face, wrapping his own hand around his cock, precome slicking the way. They’re working up to a good rhythm when Derek pulls back abruptly, yanking Stiles to his feet. He whines a little until Derek leans in close.

“Don’t wanna come, gonna fuck you.” Stiles whines for an entirely different reason then, and Derek dips his head down, lips capturing Stiles’. Stiles can feel Derek’s tongue running along the seam of his lips, parts them and lets him in. The sharp taste of piss reminds him exactly where Derek’s mouth had been earlier, but he’s surprised by how much he likes it, his own tongue sliding along Derek’s, trying to find every last bit of the flavor. He knows he’s moaning into Derek’s mouth, arms clenched tightly around him. He can feel the dark laugh Derek releases before he breaks the kiss and spins them around, pushing Stiles down again until he’s on his hands and knees, chest against the dirt and ass canted up. He can feel Derek slipping in behind him, starts to make a noise of protest.

“Shh...don’t worry, gonna get you nice and wet.” He can feel Derek’s hands spreading him open, cool air blowing against his hole. He yelps a little when Derek’s face is suddenly pressed against him, tongue lapping at his hole like it’s an ice cream cone. Derek keeps up the steady pace, alternating licks with probing pushes against his rim, tongue wiggling in a little further each time. It doesn’t take much time before Stiles is rocking back against him, ass grinding into Derek’s face. It earns  him a pleased hum from Derek, and he starts fucking his tongue into Stiles in earnest, pushing it in deep and wiggling it around before dragging it back out. Stiles almost doesn’t notice the gentle tugging at his rim as Derek works up to adding a finger, his ass sloppy with spit and drool. It slips in past the knuckle with ease, and Derek drags it around, gently stretching while he slurps and sucks around it. There’s discomfort when Derek tries to add a second though and Stiles’ body resists. Spit can only go so far. He groans in disappointment, thinks they’ll have to put this on hold until they can get back to town (and Stiles isn’t entirely sure that they’ll pick it back up if they do - he’s game, but this is the first time Derek’s ever even hinted at an interest in him). He’s about to say as much when Derek shushes him again, tells him it’s okay, he knows how to get Stiles wet enough. Stiles looks over his shoulder, confusion drawing his brow until he sees what Derek means and his eyes widen. He can see the hesitation and takes a breath before nodding his consent. Derek scoots as close as he can, sitting up on his knees and bringing his cockhead flush against Stiles’ asshole, the very tip pushing inside easily.

“Clench.” It takes a second before Stiles understands what’s being asked of him, and he does his best to tighten his ass as much as he can without forcing the tip of Derek’s cock back out of him. “Good.” Derek smiles before closing his eyes, breathing deeply once, twice, before his body seems to relax minutely. 

“Oh. Oh fuck...oh fuck yeah.” It’s weird, the sensation of warm liquid streaming into his ass, but it’s not bad weird. He’s just starting to think he likes it when it stops, Derek’s face back to one of tense reservation as he gently eases back, remind Stiles to clench harder. He turns to face forward again, concentrating on keeping his ass tight, feels Derek pulling him back a little, arching his ass into a sharper angle before resting his fingers against Stiles’ hole. Stiles keeps himself held tight until Derek’s tongue starts working at his rim again, trying to wiggle inside. As soon as he relaxes, Derek slides his tongue in, along with the first finger. Feeling more give in the muscle with the added wetness, he works the second one in until he can scissor them inside of Stiles, tongue flickering between them and adding to the mess. He can feel Derek’s face dip down a few times, knows he’s catching the runoff before it can hit the dirt, and it shouldn’t be so hot to think that Derek’s using his piss to open Stiles up just so they can fuck on the ground in the forest, but it is. Derek let go enough that he’s able to work in a third finger after not too long, making sure Stiles is well stretched before sitting back up on his knees and moving closer again, lining his cock up and quickly dragging his fingers out, shoving the head in before Stiles can lose any of the remaining piss or spit. 

The push forward is slow and steady until Derek’s hips are flush against his ass. He can feel Derek adjusting behind him, making sure he’s braced before dragging his cock almost all  the way back out. He gives one more easy thrust in and back out before he gives in to the lust, hips slamming back and forth, punctuated by the squelch of the piss clinging to his cock and Stiles’ breathy moans beneath him. Stiles reaches a hand down to caress his own cock, tries to time his jerks to Derek’s thrusts and can only groan a little when Derek bats his hand away, before quickly replacing it with his own. He keeps the rhythm better than Stiles could anyhow, so he uses the leverage that having both hands free gives him and pushes his body back, ass rocking to meet Derek’s thrusts. He can feel the tightness pooling in his belly, the way his balls draw tight, and is unsurprised when Derek’s hand twists so his palm catches the mess as Stiles comes, body going lax. He’s a little more surprised when Derek warns him to clench again before pulling all the way back out. When he turns to look, he can see Derek using the mess on his hand to slick his own cock up more before licking off the excess and lining back up. He’s merciless when Stiles relaxes and lets him back in, cock ramming into Stiles in a more frantic pace as he chases his own release. It’s less than a minute later that Derek pulls him back hard onto his cock, body twitching as he unloads inside of Stiles. He holds Stiles tight to him through the aftershocks, and Stiles can feel the softening of the cock inside of him.

He feels when Derek tenses before taking a deep breath, moans at the sensation of hot piss flooding against his sensitive insides before turning his head and giving a half-hearted glare. Derek only smirks back, abs clenching as he pushes his piss out faster, the spray audible as it fills Stiles up. He can feel his ass clenching in response, body trying to milk the piss out of Derek’s dick, gives his own little smirk even though Derek can’t see it when he hears the alpha moan behind him at the feeling. It’s over soon (too soon, if Stiles is honest). He’s just starting to wonder how they’re going to deal with the mess that’s sure to come leaking out of his ass as soon as they move when Derek pulls out in a quick rush, apologizing when Stiles winces. There’s another blast of cool air against his sensitive pucker before Derek’s face is back, lips sealing around his rim, tongue fluttering against it. As soon as Stiles relaxes, Derek starts sucking and slurping in earnest, face burrowing in harder while he downs the mix of piss and come leaking out of Stiles. Stiles can hear quiet noises of pleasure as Derek eats him out, his asshole twitching from too much sensation. He reaches back to push Derek away gently when it becomes too much, is rewarded with Derek sucking hard at his asshole one last time before letting himself be moved away. Stiles eases back onto his knees carefully before accepting the hand up that Derek offers.

Stiles can see the slight pursing of Derek’s lips, smiles and leans forward, dragging him into a kiss, licking at his mouth until it opens. He expected the wash of piss and come, had a feeling Derek had kept a mouthful (he knows those cheeks, they’re like carved marble, he knew what the slight outward curve meant). He sighs happily into it, tongues passing the tangy mix back and forth before he gives in to the need to breath and swallows it down. There’s a soft smile on Derek’s face when he draws back, and he can’t help but brush his hand along the alpha’s cheek and smile back before he steps away and sets his clothes to rights, seeing Derek do the same. 

“So...I guess there’s no real need to hurry back now huh?”

“Oh, I don’t know Stiles. I think the motel room could be nice. I’m feeling pretty thirsty still. How about you?” Stiles doesn’t miss the way Derek’s hand drags across his belly and crotch as he asks the question. Swallows hard at all the implications.

“Yeah, yeah I think I could go for another warm drink when we get back.” Derek’s answering smile is blinding, sharp teeth and a wicked glint in his eye before he turns and walks away, leaving Stiles to rush to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://dirtyknots.tumblr.com), my askbox is always open if you'd like to leave your own prompt!


End file.
